1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heavy machinery such as that employed for earthmoving and related uses. More particularly, this invention pertains to a tool for unclogging material residues that can block operation and increase wear significantly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heavy equipment, such as that employed for earthmoving functions, requires constant lubrication to assure successful long term operation. Such equipment is often operated in environments that are extremely hostile over time. Moving parts and assemblies must be protected from the intrusion of dirt and sand that, over time, can cause excessive wear, requiring often-premature replacement.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of a portion of an assembly of the above type, a swing post 10 for a tractor. Such a device, mounted to the rear of the tractor includes an assembly of elements of the type that require regular lubrication to maintain operations that require motion with respect to contacting elements. Representative elements commonly found in heavy machinery include, for example, pins 12, bushings 14, washers 16 and snap rings 18. These elements are gather into subassemblies as shown that are received within accommodating apertures 20 of a casting 22 to thereby enable mechanical motion with respect to such casting 22.
All of the above-described representative parts are commonly of metal, often steel. Bushings 14 are generally provided to prevent rotational movement directly between the pins 12 and the apertures 20 of the casting 22. In use, it is essential that lubrication be regularly delivered to prevent excessive wear from occurring between the pins 12, bushings 14 and apertures 20 of the casting 22. This requires the provision of access for the tip of a grease gun. Lubrication access holes may be found in all of such parts and their proper location will, of course depend upon the precise arrangement of the elements of the equipment. Access holes 24 located within the casting 22 and pins 12 are illustrated in FIG. 1. Associated with each of such holes 24 is a grease nipple 26 that acts as a cap to minimize the intrusion of dirt into mechanisms. Such nipples 26 are provided for coupling to a grease gun to facilitate lubrication of a pin 12.
Even when a maintenance program of regular lubrication is adhered to, the accumulation of dirt between moving surfaces is unavoidable in equipment, such as that for earth moving, due to the hostile environment and the presence of minute clearances between moving parts. This can lead to the freezing of the relationship between parts that can require replacement and disassembly resulting in considerable cost and down time. Such freezing may also result from non-use of equipment for extended periods of time during which existing lubrication may become hardened.
The present invention addresses the preceding and other shortcomings of the prior art by providing a tool for dislodging material from the interior of a machine element. Such tool includes an elongated housing having opposed ends. An elongated firing mechanism is also provided.
The housing has a rear chamber for receiving the firing mechanism. An adapter includes a rear portion for coupling to the housing and a forward portion for coupling to the machinery. The adapter has an interior chamber which receives an explosive charge element. The chamber is continuous therethrough.
An explosive charge element is provided. The housing has a forward chamber for registering the firing pins and the explosive charge element so that force applied to the firing pins is transmitted to the charge element.
The preceding and other features of this invention shall become further apparent from the detailed description that follows. Such description is accompanied by a set of drawing figures. Numerals of the drawing figures, corresponding to those of the written description, point to the features of the invention. Like numerals refer to like features throughout both the written text and the drawing figures.